Un trato es un trato
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: 【 Alastor x Mimzy 】Sin importar cuanto poder manejase, Alastor no podría jamás salvarla. Él mejor que nadie sabía el alcance de un pacto. Lo difícil y a veces, hasta imposible, que era librarse de ello.


_[Drabble]_

**Un trato es un trato**

—Mimzy & Alastor—

_Sin importar cuanto poder manejase, Alastor no podría jamás salvarla. Él mejor que nadie sabía el alcance de un pacto. Lo difícil y a veces, hasta imposible, que era librarse de ello._

**D**isclaimer:

Hazbin Hotel Vivienne © "Vivziepop" Medrano.

_Un trato es un trato _© Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: OOC. | Lenguaje soez.

**N**otas:

No pude evitarlo. Tenía que escribir otro Almim ahora que estoy en el trabajo y con el celular en tiempo libre jajaja. Ojalá les guste este pequeño fic.

* * *

**•**

* * *

Los empleados de Hazbin Hotel, desde Charlie hasta el propio Husk, se habían alertado cuando el demonio Vox provocó que Alastor (con aquella sonrisa tétrica) emanase un gran poder maligno que invitaba a enterrarte en lo más profundo del Cocito y esperar que la ira del ente no te alcanzase ahí. Pero claro, siendo que Vox tampoco era un alfeñique blando, cualquiera de los presentes podía esperarse lo peor si estos dos comenzaban a pelear.

Afortunadamente no fue así. Alastor, quizás yendo en contra de su naturaleza por primera vez en su existencia, dejó ir a Vox luego de que este entrase sin invitación al hotel de Chatlie para hablar, o mejor dicho, burlarse de él.

_»Qué tierno. Mientras tú... —_miró con burla el interior del hotel—, _penetras en la tierra lo poco que te queda de reputación... yo... bueno, tengo algo mejor para violar. Le daré tus saludos a nuestra puta. Sabes que no me gusta compartir, pero por los viejos tiempos haré una excepción... aunque te deteste más a ti que a lo que representas._

Vox extrajó de su saco una pluma frondosa de colores oscuros y la pasó por su rostro como si oliese algo en ella. Incluso Angel hizo una mueca de desagrado por la perversión en la cara de Vox.

La furia de Alastor permaneció quieta, fría, mientras el espacio donde todos estaban era afectada por su poder. Sabía que no tenía sentido que se enojase, ya que sin importar cuanto poder manejase, él no podría jamás salvarla.

_»Me gustaría devolvértela, pero ya sabes. Tratos sin tratos —_entonces lanzó la pluma hacia Alastor y Charlie, quien estaba a su lado, la logró tomar entre sus manos antes de que tocase el piso—. _Con permiso. Princesa. Al —_su tono en todo momento fue burlesco y mordaz.

**Un trato es un trato**, era verdad. Él mejor que nadie sabía el alcance de un pacto. Lo difícil y a veces, hasta imposible, que era librarse de ello. También sabía lo divertido que era abusar de los que eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para creer que hacer un negocio con algún demonio, iba a ser sencillo e indoloro.

Riendo, el demonio de la televisión se había ido mascullando cosas como "un hotel para rendimir pecadores. No había escuchado algo más estúpido".

—Al... —Charle iba a decirle algo para relajarlo cuando lo escuchó reír también.

—Algún día lo destriparé como a un pescado, haré una sopa gourmet con su hígado y usaré su cabeza como el tapete de la entrada del hotel —su sonrisa se anchó, quizás imaginando lo dicho—, pero lo dejaré ir. Muerto no me sierve... por ahora.

Charlie y Vaggie se miraron un poco inquietas cuando la albina le tomó del hombro y la acercó hacia ella, lejos de Alastor.

—¡Vamos! —aplaudió haciendo aparecer su báculo con el micrófono—, todavía hay mucho por hacer. —Luego llamó a Nifty y Angel para que le siguiesen.

Se fueron mientras Alastor parlateaba acerca de los cambios que quería hacerle a la estructura del hotel antes de volver a intentar una gran segunda apertura.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —le preguntó Vaggie con ese tono blando que sólo tenía para Charlie. La princesa frunció el ceño, llevando la pluma a su nariz.

—¿Podrías encontrar a la dueña de esta cosa?

Viendo venir nuevos problemas, que no necesitaban; por cierto, Vaggie la miró obviamente en contra de lo que se le había ocurrido a su novia.

—No nos vamos a meter en esto, Charlie.

—Por favor —imploró con sus brillantes ojos. Vaggie por más que se resistió cayó en su encanto.

—Bien, pero yo no investigaré nada —tomó la pluma bruscamente, viéndola como si la analizase—, conozco a alguien que tal vez sí pueda.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y quién es?

Vaggie hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—No quieres saberlo, créeme. Pero me llevaré a Angel —avisó guardándose la pluma—. Pero insisto, no deberíamos meternos en los asuntos de esos dos.

—¿Y si alguien nos necesita?

—Ningún cercano al Demonio Radio necesitaría de nuestra ayuda, amor.

Charlie sonrió compasiva y le pellizcó suavemente una mejilla.

—Eso no lo sabemos aún.

—Tienes un gran corazón, Charlie —Vaggie la vio con preocupación—, y aunque te amo por eso, también me asusta que puedan hacerte daño aprovechándose de eso. Estamos en el infierno —enfatizó sintiendo que debía recordarle a su preciosa princesa dónde estaban en realidad.

—Lo sé. Pero, algo que me dice que todo estará bien.

—Ojalá no te equivoques.

Más tarde, ambas ayudaron a Alastor, Nifty y Angel con las remodelaciones ya que Husk se había negado a moverse de su puesto en el bar. Por la mañana siguiente, Vaggie y Angel (que iba renegando), comenzaron a moverse con la misión de averiguar lo que había pasado. De quién era la pluma, qué tenía que ver Alastor con todo eso y esperar a que Vox no pudiese usar a su víctima de algún modo contra de ellos.

**—FIN—**

* * *

... . ... . ...

* * *

_Jajaja espero que hayan disfrutado de este drabble jajaja._

_Espero poder seguir escribiendo en este fandom. Tengo muchas ideas todavía._

* * *

**R**eviews?

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: "Adilay Ackatery" (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más.


End file.
